


All these things that I've done

by BitterButter



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst?, F/F, no sé, supongo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterButter/pseuds/BitterButter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Éponine y Cosette discuten</p>
            </blockquote>





	All these things that I've done

**Author's Note:**

> El título es por esta canción https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aPa89K_viiM  
> Que no tiene nada que ver con nada, pero me dio por escucharla ayer y yo que sé. Es bonita.

“Déjame.” Dijo, secándose las lágrimas.

“Lo siento, es que…” intentó replicar la rubia.

“¡QUE ME DEJES!” chilló Éponine. Se miró la mano, cubierta de rímel negro y gruñó. El pelo caía por sus hombros, empapando (aún más) su espalda. La lluvia era molesta, pero la prefería antes que estar un paso más cerca de ella. Estar cerca de ella dolía.

“Solo quiero ayudar, Éponine, lo siento.” dijo Cosette. “Yo no te caigo bien, y lo siento. Nunca he entendido por qué, nunca he sabido… por qué. Pero es eso, ¿verdad? ¿Es Marius?” preguntó, poniendo su mano en el hombro de Éponine.

Éponine se zafó del contacto y se puso frente a ella. No dijo nada y la miró en silencio. En su mirada la rabia, la frustración y el dolor le pesaban más que los párpados a sus ojos. “Maldita sea, yo no quería hacer nada de esto. O sea, yo quería que… no quería-”

“No, cállate.” Balbuceo Éponine, empezando a llorar otra vez. “No te enteras de nada. Todo es más complicado que lo que tú mente de mosquita muerta podrá permitirte ver jamás.”

“Pe-”

“¡Que te calles! Llevo… casi toda mi vida… y de repente… ¡AGH!” Éponine le pegó una patada a un cubo de basura cercano. Se quedó mirando el objeto unos segundos, preguntándose si pertenecería a ese montón de basura ahora esparcido por el suelo.

Cosette la observaba a ella, con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca empequeñecida. Le temblaban las manos y notaba como se le congelaba la nariz. “Lo siento.” Fue capaz de decir.

Éponine suspiró y miró a Cosette a la cara de nuevo. Subió a la acera, bajo el toldo donde no llegaba la lluvia, y se sentó en la repisa de la ventana. “¿Qué sientes? ¿Huh?” dijo mientras sacaba una caja de cigarrillos del bolsillo de su gabardina.

“Todo, supongo. No quería ser un obstáculo para ti y para Marius. No quería ser el nombre presente en todas tus maldiciones.” Contestó Cosette, apoyándose en la pared.

“No te pongas poética conmigo.” Gruñó Éponine encendiendo un cigarrillo.

“Si me lo hubieras dicho…” suspiró Cosette.

Éponine la recorrió con la mirada e hizo una media sonrisa. “Estás tan convencida de que había algo que decir que me hace hasta gracia.” Miró el cigarrillo y suspiró. “¿Una calada?”

Cosette pestañeó deprisa y agarró el cigarrillo con firmeza. Se lo llevó a la boca y caló pero se le coló algo del humo y empezó a toser.

“Sabía que eso iba a pasar.” Rió Éponine cogiendo su cigarrillo.

“Y aún…ejem… aún así… ejem ejem… me lo has ofreci…ejehem…do.” Tosió Cosette a duras penas.

“Para mi entretenimiento.” Sonrío Éponine pegando una calada.

“Por favor, no. No hagas eso. Siempre es igual, pierdes los estribos y cuando por fin creo que vamos a hablar seriamente te cierras en banda y te pones a fumar o a hablar con alguien o tienes que ir al baño, o… yo que sé, la excusa que se te ocurra ese día. Quiero que hables conmigo. Aguantaré la charla que me eches, NO SOY PERFECTA, soy consciente de ello, no me importa lo que tengas que decirme, pero dímelo. Por favor.” Exclamó Cosette. Éponine la miró de nuevo, para inmediatamente después ladear la cabeza y emitir un sonido despectivo.

“Un par de por favores de la princesita y ya está. Se nota que la gente no suele hacerse de rogar contigo. Un hechizo que tienes en todos. Tienes el ENCANTO más poderoso que he visto jamás.” Bufó Éponine.

Cosette suspiró de nuevo, sintiéndose como si eso fuese de lo único de lo que era capaz. “Nunca entenderé tu manía de afirmar que… soy encantadora y luego odiarme tan abiertamente.”

“No te odio, Cosette, no es eso.” Esta vez fue Éponine la que suspiró.

“Me odias. Y me odias porque te has convencido a ti misma de que soy perfecta y encantadora y no lo soy. Y Marius-”

“No, deja de insistir con lo de Marius, ¿quieres?”

“¡Te he dicho que no pasa nada si estás enamorada de él!” gritó Cosette, harta “Podemos pensar… no sé… un acuerdo, si ambas le queremos ninguna puede tenerlo… NO SÉ, ÉPONINE, ALGO.”

Éponine miró el horizonte. El sol poniéndose, las nubes juntas creando una bonita luz naranja, la lluvia cayendo despacio… era un atardecer bonito. Sin embargo triste a sus ojos.

“¿Tú le quieres?” preguntó, intentando sonar casual, pero con la voz temblando al final de la pregunta.

“Yo…”Cosette se paró a pensar un momento. “S…sí. Creo que sí.”

“Apenas le conoces.” Dijo Éponine.

“Es más un… sentimiento que un hecho.”

“Ya…” asintió Éponine.

“Es decir… es verdad, apenas le conozco. Pero cuando estoy con él es como… como estar en un universo alternativo, como si todo lo que hiciéramos juntos estuviera aparte del mundo real. Como si lo demás no existiera.” Hizo una pausa, esperando una reacción de Éponine. Pero desde donde estaba no podía verle la cara, pues se la tapaba su rebelde mata de pelo. Cosette caminó hasta el otro lado “Lo sé, es muy cliché y empalagoso. Ojalá no fuera tan cliché ni tan empalagoso.” Un escalofrío la recorrió mientras se sentaba en la repisa de la ventana, codo con codo con Éponine.

Desde donde estaba ahora, Cosette podía ver la cara de Éponine. Y deseaba no haber podido verla, pues la desilusión, el desengaño y la tristeza estaban pintados por toda ella. Era tan obvio el amor de Éponine por Marius que Cosette no se explicaba porque no lo quería admitir.

“De verdad,” movió su mano encima de la de Éponine. “estoy dispuesta a dejarlo. Todo el asunto de…Marius y de todo. Si quieres, no me acercaré a tus amigos. No volveré a hablar con ninguno. Desapareceré de aquí y nadie dentro de tu círculo de amistades volverá a oír hablar de mí.”

Éponine levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos de Cosette. Sintió el impulso de apartar la mano, pero no tenía fuerzas suficientes.

“Si tú quieres.” aclaró Cosette con un susurro.

Éponine pegó una calada a su cigarrillo, mano aún enterrada bajo la de Cosette y sus miradas aún fijas la una en la otra. Echó el humo en su cara.

“Si yo quiero.” Repitió Éponine.

Ambas sostuvieron la mirada un rato. Un rato largo. Muy largo. Exageradamente largo. Tan largo que si uno no se fijaba bien no se daba cuenta de que Éponine había empezado a inclinarse, y que siguió inclinándose hasta que sus labios se juntaron con los de la rubia. La sorpresa impidió a Cosette reaccionar y se quedó tiesa con los ojos muy abiertos mientras el olor a tabaco, alcohol y dolor se juntaban dentro de ella.

Éponine se apartó despacio y la miró con anhelo y desesperanza.

“Lo siento.” Susurró, apartándose y volviendo a su posición inicial, llevándose el cigarrillo de vuelta a la boca.

Cosette se quedó un rato allí, congelada. Mirando el lugar previamente ocupado por Éponine. Aún saboreando el rastro que había dejado en sus labios. Preguntándose mil cosas a la vez y pudiendo responder solo una. Y la única que podía responder era “¿puedes respirar?”. Lo comprobó. Aparentemente sí.

Cosette se levantó de la repisa de la ventana, suspiró, y dio dos pasos hasta estar fuera del toldo. Allí permaneció un rato, bajo la atenta mirada de Éponine. Cuando se sintió capaz de pensar de nuevo, pegó un salto de vuelta a la seguridad seca del toldo.

“Si tú quieres.” Repitió, mirándola muy seriamente.

Éponine reprimió una risa descontrolada. Cosette, delante de ella, toda empapada, con su corto pelo rubio mal alisado rizándose y su blusa amarilla pegándose a su pecho, dejando ver una camiseta de The Clash, la falda azul más oscura por la luz y por el agua, haciendo que le temblasen las piernas. Era toda una imagen.

“Tengo sueño.” Dijo entre calada y calada tras unos segundos.

Cosette sonrió tristemente.

“Entra dentro, anda. Te va a dar algo.” Susurró, mirándola temblar.

Cosette no podía decir nada. No había nada que decir. Vale, mentira, había mucho que decir, mucho que aclarar, pero no había fuerzas en ninguna de las dos para ello. Así que hizo lo que Éponine decía y se dirigió a la puerta del edificio. Antes de entrar la miró un momento. Intentó decir algo, pero de verdad que no había palabras para la situación.

Éponine miró su cigarrillo y lo tiró al suelo con rabia. Le dolía todo. Física y emocionalmente. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y lágrimas en los ojos. Quería quedarse ahí dormida y no despertar jamás. Quería…  
Se levantó y pisó el cigarrillo, pese a que se había apagado con la humedad. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y echó a andar. Aquel día lo recordaría como el día en que por fin hizo callar a Cosette.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Sorpresa!
> 
> Tengo por regla no shippear a Éponine con nadie. Ni siquiera con Marius (sí que "shippeo" o tengo en cuenta sus sentimientos por él de todas formas, precisamente por eso no la shippeo con nadie.) pero muchas veces me he imaginado "Y qué pasa si a lo mejor la que le gusta a Ponine es Cosette?"  
> Y pues eso, que me gusta la idea y la ship un poco bastante.  
> Así que.  
> Ahí está.


End file.
